


【PRODUCEX101/赫勝】GIVEN.

by haeshadow



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Seungwoo, M/M, Produce 101 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeshadow/pseuds/haeshadow
Summary: ＊OOC、私設、現代AU。





	【PRODUCEX101/赫勝】GIVEN.

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC、私設、現代AU。

【PRODUCEX101/赫勝】GIVEN.

01.  
韓勝宇在DeadLine前三個小時終於把稿子Mail給崔秉燦。高度緊繃的精神總算放鬆下來，他愜意地伸了個懶腰，餘光瞥見桌上幾個喝完咖啡未洗的馬克杯，內心掙扎了一下，在讓已經幾乎三天沒有好好睡覺導致腦袋有些昏沉的身體去休息以及先把杯子洗起來的兩者間果斷選擇了前者。

工作桌的後方就是床鋪，他確認崔秉燦已經收到檔案後才起身，才剛碰到床鋪外面的門鈴便在寧靜的空氣中不合時宜響了起來，尖銳的聲音震得他太陽穴突突跳著。韓勝宇看向牆上的時鐘，清晨七點零九分，意識到這個時間點只有那個人會來的時候幾不可聞嘆了一口氣。

他很想就這樣倒頭就睡，但骨子裡那個人對他幾乎到了予取予求的態度讓韓勝宇根本無法放縱自己。鈴聲還鍥而不捨地響著，韓勝宇放棄似地拖著笨重的身體去開門。

「勝宇哥──」韓勝宇才剛打開門便被人抱了滿懷，溫熱的懷抱和鼻腔滿是男人陽光的味道讓他的腦袋又迷糊了幾分，而喊他名字裡的語調染著委屈，韓勝宇不用想就知道是什麼事情了。  
「你又被甩了？」他話音剛落人就被放開，映入眼簾的是李鎭赫一臉的不贊同。  
「哥你這麼說就不對了。」李鎭赫抓著他纖瘦的肩認真地解釋，「不是我被甩了，是我們個性不合、這沒有誰甩誰的問題──」  
「這次是公司後輩金旻奎還是你那個大學學弟李津宇？」  
「哎、勝宇哥──」李鎭赫剛想反駁，就見眼前和他雖然身高齊高但身子明顯比他單薄的男人，本身就白皙的臉龐上此刻是不自然的潮紅，還不自覺地勾著嘴角看他。李鎭赫馬上伸手探向他的額頭，所及肌膚果然是一片灸熱，「──你又幾天沒睡了？」他蹙著眉邊說邊極其自然地拉住韓勝宇纖瘦的手腕進屋。  
「…兩天？三天？…不記得了…」若是平常韓勝宇不可能這麼乖地說出實話，李鎭赫微微轉過頭，只見身後的男人垂著腦袋，柔軟的瀏海蓋住他的眼，露出高挺的鼻樑，他手裡一緊，將韓勝宇給帶進臥房。

「早就警告崔秉燦那小子別把截稿日訂在這麼奇怪的時間，好啊看來是很久沒教訓了。」李鎭赫將韓勝宇給塞進棉被裡，「哥也是，明明知道自己身體差還敢熬夜？」語畢狠狠瞪向在床上只露出一張臉的男人。  
「……」韓勝宇自知理虧所以不打算回答他，他只是下意識拉住在床邊似乎是要離開的男人，聲音也帶上軟綿，「你要回去了嗎？」

李鎭赫看了他幾秒，最後還是翻身上床，把棉被拉得更高，讓他只剩一雙狹長晶亮的眼，「我看著你睡，哥快睡。」他還拍拍棉被，語氣帶著不自覺的溫柔，像是在哄小孩似的。韓勝宇忍不住笑了出來，想當然又被李鎭赫瞪了幾眼，不得不說男人看著孩子氣的臉若是抿起嘴角倒是有幾分嚴肅的樣子，於是韓勝宇偷偷吐了舌後便乖乖閉起眼睛。

大概是真的累極了，沒多久耳邊就聽見韓勝宇綿長的呼吸聲，李鎭赫看著對方那張對於男人而言過於白皙的臉龐，纖長的眼睫隨著呼吸像把黑色小扇子起伏著，他暗下眼神，視線下意識下滑到毫無血色的薄唇，本來規律拍打在棉被上的手掌停了下來，他顫著指尖上移，在要接觸到韓勝宇的肌膚時倏地停了下來。

李鎭赫收回了手，把臉埋進手掌間狠狠吐了一口氣。

02.  
韓勝宇是聞到一陣飯香給弄醒的。  
這禮拜來為了趕稿基本沒吃什麼東西，攝取最多的大概也是咖啡因。

飢腸轆轆的情況下韓勝宇還能想起在他失去意識前李鎭赫來找他了，他隨手披上薄外套才走到廚房。

李鎭赫修長的身子背對著他嘴裡還哼著調，他身上還套著白色的雪寶圍裙──那是韓勝宇之前幾個好朋友常會在他家聚餐時李鎭赫趁機置入的，說是反正他會常來就放在這了──正站在洗碗槽前洗著他的馬克杯，他視線微微一晃，旁邊瓦斯爐上的鍋子飄散出香味，從他的角度能看見鍋內飽滿濕潤的白米粒，邊上還有幾塊雞肉及切碎的芹菜，不用想也知道是李鎭赫會做的那一百零一道料理──雞肉粥。

韓勝宇走過去輕輕將額頭靠在男人結實的肩膀上，他能感受到李鎭赫一僵，隨後是男人熟悉的聲音在他耳邊響起。

「哥？睡醒了？」

李鎭赫放下杯子後才轉過身，他一手抓住韓勝宇的手臂，將他整個人給攬進懷裡，伸手捏住他的臉。

「下次還敢不敢熬夜？嗯？勝宇哥？」  
「噗敢了噗敢了──鎭赫啊──」臉頰被捏得變形讓韓勝宇沒辦法好好說出一段話，他用力拍拍男人的手，用剛睡醒還帶著濕潤的眼眸控訴他的罪刑。

聽到韓勝宇的求饒後李鎭赫才滿意地放過他。

他讓韓勝宇去桌邊坐好，自己把特意掐著時間熬好的粥給放在他面前。

哪怕是餓到不行了韓勝宇用餐時仍從容不迫，李鎭赫看著他修長的指拿起湯匙，像個小動物般地一小口一小口將粥送入口中。

「我和秉燦說了，最近找個時間和承衍他們出去玩。」  
「秉燦會同意？」

他才剛把稿子送出去，崔秉燦身為他的責任編輯接下來應該要著手負責出版事宜，可有得忙了，自然不可能有時間答應他出遊。

「當然不同意。」李鎭赫揉揉耳朵，彷彿還能聽見崔秉燦在話筒那邊高分貝的嗓音，「他強迫我等他把你的書提上日程後才同意。」

韓勝宇看他那樣子大概知道在這時候打給崔秉燦對方自然不會讓他好過，他忍不住咬著湯匙笑起來。

「…笑什麼？」李鎭赫也發現了，「還不是因為你！」  
「呵呵。」韓勝宇瞇著眼放下湯匙，那樣子就像隻吃飽喝足的大貓，李鎭赫心裡一動，伸手抹掉他嘴角的飯粒。韓勝宇幾乎是瞪大了眼看著男人極其自然地將他指尖上的米粒給伸舌舔掉，他還拿著湯匙的手一緊，強迫自己把注意力放回已經吃空的碗裡。

「我、我去洗碗。」語畢也不等李鎭赫反應，他起身，拿著餐具進廚房，動作一氣呵成。李鎭赫看著他可以說是飛也似地逃離現場的慌亂背影，忍不住又舔了下帶著一絲餘溫的指尖。

03.  
「你今天要留下嗎？」洗完碗後韓勝宇似乎冷靜下來了，他擦著手出來便看見李鎭赫已經舒適地窩在沙發裡極其無聊轉著電視。  
「唔，哥歡迎我嗎？」李鎭赫抬眼看他。  
「什麼啊，你哪時候留下來需要我答應了？」韓勝宇馬上笑著回。這倒是真的，導致崔秉燦常常抱怨明明是他先認識勝宇哥的但是不曉得為什麼李鎭赫那小子會比他還要熟悉這個家──當然換來李鎭赫邊說呀你叫誰小子邊追打──甚至從韓勝宇的衣櫃裡翻出李鎭赫的衣服他都不覺得奇怪。韓勝宇轉身進了廚房，沒幾秒鐘就拿著燒酒出來，「喝吧，我還記得你失戀了。」

「我才沒有失戀──」李鎭赫接過他的酒瓶，往旁邊挪了一下位置，好讓韓勝宇能坐下。聽到他的反駁後韓勝宇嘴唇抵著瓶口看了他一眼，他馬上投降，「好吧，我以為這是正常的人際關係，我只是──」

他想了一會都沒想到該怎麼開口。  
李鎭赫在職場上的人緣很好，不光是得到前輩提拔後輩愛戴，在同輩間也如魚得水。他是同性戀的事在公司裡不是秘密，但好在他能力強個性好所以並沒有因此遇到什麼不好的事，同道中人偶爾會拋來橄欖枝，在你情我願原則下李鎭赫基本不會拒絕。

他對待伴侶紳士、溫柔、對方要的除了金錢外他都能盡量滿足，但這些所謂的交往都通常長不過兩個禮拜。

「我覺得你愛的不是我。」

在分手前他總能聽見這句話。  
那麼究竟什麼是愛呢？

他不斷地在別人身上找答案，但找了很久都沒能找到。  
接著下一個人到來、接著惡性循環。

「──勝宇哥。」

電視機裡不知道哪檔綜藝節目的主持人正說著笑話，發出了笑聲，但這些傳進李鎭赫耳裡只剩下亂哄哄的雜音，讓他有些煩躁。

他一瞬不瞬居高臨下盯著坐在沙發前地板的韓勝宇，對方仰頭灌了幾口酒，透明的液體隨著嘴角滑落，而喉結因為吞嚥的動作上下滾動著。李鎭赫開了口後才發現自己嗓音沙啞得不像話。

韓勝宇也發現李鎭赫的不對勁，他無意識發出一個疑惑的音節，剛抬眼看他，下一秒就被男人帶著侵略性的動作推倒在地，沒拿穩的酒瓶撒了一地，在沉悶的空氣中揮發出苦澀的味道。

04.  
曾經有人說人一生的感情可以比喻做一杯水。當你愛了人付出了感情，那杯子裡的水也會隨之減少。

從李鎭赫的角度來看他付出了不少水，但從和他交往過的伴侶來看那些水並沒有減少。

也許付出了、也或許沒有付出。  
不論是哪一種，李鎭赫甘願給出去的水的對象都不是他們。

──而李鎭赫沒有意識到這點。

05.  
「喂、你跟勝宇哥怎麼回事？」

他們四個到了渡假飯店，曹承衍看著崔秉燦拉著韓勝宇去Check In後馬上把李鎭赫給帶到旁邊，小聲問著。

「怎麼了？沒有怎樣呀。」李鎭赫也做賊似地小聲回他。

曹承衍立刻翻了個白眼，一副你再騙啊的表情，「我們認識多久了，你們之間有問題當我眼瞎嗎？」他又看了一眼櫃台，確認韓勝宇他們沒有注意到這邊後再度開口：「誰不瞭解勝宇哥的脾氣？從大學到現在少說也有十年，這十年他生氣的次數一隻手都能數得出來，沒想到這次對象居然是你？秉燦沒直接殺了你還幫忙牽線這次出遊，你回去得請他吃大餐了。」

「……」李鎭赫回想了一下前陣子他們群組的對話，的確在面對他的邀約時韓勝宇的回答都很得體──得體的婉拒──若不是已經把出版工作告一段落的崔秉燦軟硬兼施堅持要好好出來放鬆一下，韓勝宇大概會千律一篇用要寫下一本書的理由拒絕吧。更別說他們倆人的私聊也從一天近百則變成十幾則──其中還有大部分都是史努比的回覆貼圖。韓勝宇不太會拒絕人，李鎭赫自然知道他惹對方不高興了。

「…秉燦他……」他垂下眼神，那幾個在這段日子一直以來都想問的問題被他壓在舌尖，曹承衍看他這副樣子也不好再說什麼，畢竟感情的事若是旁人幫得了忙的話世間就不會有那麼多孤男怨女。他抬頭看了眼遠方正微笑著聽崔秉燦說些什麼的韓勝宇，隨後拍了拍李鎭赫的肩膀。

「他對勝宇哥的尊敬崇拜你也知道，不是我們不幫你，而是秉燦他──」曹承衍遲疑了一會才開口，「這條路太過艱辛，如果是勝宇哥自己要走的話他雖然心疼但不會阻止，可是他不希望對象是你。」

「呃？」李鎭赫一愣。  
「鎭赫吶。」曹承衍難得看到他茫然的時候，忍俊不住，「你總是在尋找，你老是以為自己付出了不少，但是最後換來分手的下場你並不在意，因為你就有了理由去找勝宇哥療傷了，可是你知道嗎？也許你這樣反而會讓勝宇哥沒辦法前進啊。」

他無法反駁。  
李鎭赫此刻發現每當他沮喪他的水給出又拿不回來的時候，他總是第一個想見到韓勝宇，好像是只有看見那個人站在他面前對自己溫柔笑著時他慌亂不已的心才找到了安定感。他知道韓勝宇不會放他一個人，哪怕自己再忙再累，只要李鎭赫需要他時他總能在他身邊，小心翼翼靠近卻又包容他所有的一切。

而他沉溺這樣的關係無法自拔。

「那秉燦現在又為什麼──」  
「你想清楚了，對嗎？」櫃台前崔秉燦和韓勝宇已經辦好入住手續，正朝他們揮手，韓勝宇本來有些擔憂的目光在對上李鎭赫後頓了會，才移開視線。曹承衍則是率先走過去，微微回頭看了他，「如果你已經確定了，我們又有什麼理由要反對呢？」

原來他們都知道。  
李鎭赫望著曹承衍的背影想。

如果他們都知道的話、那麼。  
李鎭赫跟上他的腳步。

──韓勝宇也絕對知道了吧。  
在他摸不清自己的心思以前，韓勝宇究竟是用什麼樣的心情安慰每一次分手的他的呢？

06.  
他們入住的度假飯店外有一大片海灘，金黃的沙灘連接碧綠的海洋，往後延伸直到沒入地平線，自然形成的風景成為了近年來度假勝地，這也是當初李鎭赫堅持選這間飯店的原因，只不過現在──

崔秉燦天生就有一張娃娃臉，以及輕輕微笑後臉頰上就漾出甜蜜的小酒窩，身為崔秉燦近三十年的竹馬李鎭赫自然知道他從小就很討人喜歡，哪怕他比他高，走在路上被女生搭訕的永遠都先是崔秉燦再來才會注意到他，所以目前站在海水中赤裸著上身只穿著一件泳褲的崔秉燦被一群女人包圍了他並不意外。

但是──  
李鎭赫看向他旁邊的韓勝宇，對方剛從海裡起來，海水浸濕了他的髮，於是他仰頭順勢用手將前額的瀏海往後撩，身上的海水也遵從地心引力順著他漂亮的胸肌及腹肌線條下滑沒入泳褲，除了留下幾道曖昧的水痕外再無痕跡，趨近傍晚的夕陽光照在韓勝宇身上像是鍍了層溫暖的金，李鎭赫頓時覺得口乾舌燥，正想開口說些什麼來挽回他們岌岌可危的關係時，原本跟在搭訕崔秉燦那些女人後面的幾個男人圍上了韓勝宇。

他下意識蹙起眉頭。  
那群男人似乎來者不善，大概是覺得風頭都被崔秉燦搶走了，但又不可能直接當著那些女人的面教訓崔秉燦，只好把怒氣發洩在旁邊的韓勝宇身上。

李鎭赫和曹承衍看見了自然不會不管，他們兩個衝上去就要和人理論一番，還是好脾氣的韓勝宇按住幾乎要掄起拳頭和人輸贏的曹承衍，再加上正逗得幾個女孩開懷大笑的崔秉燦終於發現旁邊的騷動，趕緊過來讓那些女生把她們的朋友帶走才免於一場群毆。

「哥你就是太溫柔了。」回房間的路上崔秉燦還在絮絮叨叨唸著。  
「如果不是你把勝宇哥丟下了跑去和女生聊天哥會遇到這種事嗎？」見不得崔秉燦說一旁還在微笑也絲毫沒有要反駁意思的韓勝宇壞話，李鎭赫馬上跳出來為他說話。  
「什麼？」崔秉燦立刻上鉤，「我看你才是忌妒我的女人緣好？」  
「哼我要女人緣好幹什麼？我只要勝──」李鎭赫戛然而止。他幾乎是下意識轉頭去看韓勝宇。好在對方剛好在和曹承衍聊其他事情，沒有注意到他們的對話。  
「只要什麼？喂李鎭赫有你這樣吵架吵一半的嗎？」拉回他思緒的是崔秉燦，李鎭赫暗自吁了口氣，一方面慶幸韓勝宇沒聽到，一方面又可惜他沒注意到，內心矛盾得很但架還是要吵。  
「──只要崔秉燦你安靜就好。」  
「……」

當然，又轉回去和崔秉燦進行幼兒對話的李鎭赫自然沒看見韓勝宇明顯紅了的耳朵。

07.  
李鎭赫小心翼翼翻了一個身。  
他們本來是打算預定一間四人房，但因為暑假人群太多，所以最後只能訂到兩間雙人房，崔秉燦當然是要和韓勝宇睡的，再加上目前他們之間尷尬的氣氛不用說明眼人都感覺得出來，所以李鎭赫看著他們倆牽著手進房間並沒有阻止。

對床的曹承衍已經睡得不省人事，李鎭赫猶豫了一下，還是翻身下床。  
他簡單套件薄外套，走到外頭去。深夜的飯店走廊很安靜，李鎭赫沒打算多待，他只是怕毫無睡意的自己吵到了曹承衍所以才出來透氣，想到走廊盡頭的販賣機投點飲料解渴後就要回房，但才剛拿到檸檬汽水，便在轉角聽見吵架的聲音。

李鎭赫遲疑了一會，仍是走了過去。  
才剛彎過了轉角，映入眼簾的是韓勝宇那張淡漠的臉，他一愣，下一秒韓勝宇也發現了他，他本來好看的眉頭一下就皺了起來，似乎要他離開。李鎭赫才看見了他身邊圍了三、四個人，是傍晚在海邊的那群男人。

只是他們的態度有了大轉變，語句間都是滿滿的輕浮和帶有暗示的汙辱。  
韓勝宇依然像個沒事人一樣，彷彿他們的話都不是對他說的，但是在旁邊的李鎭赫已經受不了了，若不是韓勝宇一直對他搖頭示意他不要輕舉妄動，李鎭赫的拳頭可能就會揍在領頭的那個人臉上。

在那些人伸手要碰上韓勝宇穿著睡袍而露出的肌膚上時，李鎭赫一把抓住韓勝宇的手，帶著他往走廊的另一側跑。

「鎭、鎭赫、停下──」李鎭赫緊緊握住韓勝宇纖細的手腕，絲毫沒聽見身後的人著急的嗓音，「李鎭赫！你把我抓痛了！」李鎭赫聽到這句才趕緊停下，鬆開了他的手腕，白皙的肌膚上果然多了幾條紅痕。  
「抱歉、抱歉啊，勝宇哥…」他像個做錯事的孩子低著頭，認認真真地輕揉著韓勝宇有些冰涼的手腕。  
「……」韓勝宇看著他這樣也心軟了，「你不用這樣的，再怎麼說我都是男人啊。」他軟下聲音說。  
「不管是不是男人，喜歡的人在自己面前被欺負了都不可能無動於衷吧？」李鎭赫馬上抬頭反駁他，反而讓韓勝宇一愣。對方的眼神太過熾熱，韓勝宇下意識想把手腕抽回，但李鎭赫不讓，他死死抓住他的手，像是怕他一抽回會連帶他的愛戀一併被帶走。

「鎭赫呀──」皎白的月光透過走廊的窗戶照在韓勝宇的側臉上，留下幾道深淺不一的陰影，李鎭赫將他的手握得更緊，深怕韓勝宇真的會就這樣離他而去。倒是韓勝宇沒再反對他孩子似的執著，他垂下眼看著兩人緊緊牽住的手輕嘆了一口氣，緩緩開口：「我不是──」

「我知道！」李鎭赫急忙打斷了他。那晚的記憶是他這幾個月來最大的噩夢，他只要閉上眼就能看見韓勝宇被他壓在地板上，酒灑了一地，而韓勝宇那雙晶亮的狹長眼眸望進了他眼裡的最深處，紅潤的薄唇緩緩開口。

──鎭赫呀，我不是你那些男朋友的替身啊。

他的嗓音還是一如往常的溫潤，是他在最難過時最想聽到的聲音，但他卻聽出了一絲絕望。那一晚的韓勝宇像是心死了以後把他的心臟掏了出來告訴他，鎭赫呀我已經不需要你了啊。

「勝宇哥不是替身，從來就不是──」他有些語無倫次，他不知道韓勝宇能不能夠聽得懂他想說的話，在來之前他把所有想告訴韓勝宇的話都擬了搞，一遍一遍複習著，但到了此刻卻一句都想不出來，一向能言善道的自己反反覆覆只有這句話，讓他有些挫敗，「你不是、那些……」

「你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」韓勝宇抿了下唇，但只有他自己知道他是用了多大的力氣才沒讓聲音發顫，「我和你以往的那些對象都不一樣，他們可愛、善良、會撒嬌、甚至會讓鎭赫你的生活變得更有趣，可是我不一樣，我一點也不可愛、我還很無趣、不懂得浪漫，而且、而且，」他咬著牙說，「鎭赫，我比你還要大，所以──…」

「那你現在就推開我。」  
「什麼？」韓勝宇愣住。  
「如果哥真的不喜歡我的話，」李鎭赫看著他前額碎髮下的雙眼，一字一句、堅定地說，「現在就推開我，只要你推開我，我就放棄，我就不會再追著哥跑了。」  
「……」韓勝宇微微使力，他一點一點地想抽出他的手指，李鎭赫閉上眼，他不想逼韓勝宇，但他自認沒有勇氣面對這殘忍的畫面。他能感覺到原本手掌的溫度正一點一滴流失。

──也許他那杯盛滿感情的水被韓勝宇打翻了，他卻無能為力。

「勝宇哥…」在他們交纏的指尖剛分離時，李鎭赫一把抱住韓勝宇，「我後悔了。」他將整張臉埋進韓勝宇的脖頸間，悶悶地說，「我後悔了，勝宇哥，對不起──」

「我不想放你走，剛剛那幾十秒都算不上分手，但卻比我之前任何一次失戀都還要疼痛…」李鎭赫收緊了環在對方背上的手，另一手則是按住他的後腦勺，「就是因為哥和之前那些人不一樣，我才知道我對哥的感情是愛啊。」

「從一開始，我想愛的只有勝宇哥而已。」

能夠得到他那杯水的從來就只有韓勝宇而已。

「哥呢？」得不到懷裡人的回應，李鎭赫執拗地問著，「就算哥說不喜歡也不行，我會讓哥愛上我的。」

「……」韓勝宇嘆了一口氣，在他忐忑想著這次大概又失敗時，腰上便傳來熟悉的溫度，「問什麼呢？你根本就不讓我選啊。」語氣雖然無可奈何，但李鎭赫愣是聽出了一點甜蜜。

「哥？」李鎭赫馬上抬起頭，在月光照耀下的韓勝宇勾著淺淺的笑，晶亮的眼裡彷彿藏了揉碎的星光，李鎭赫甚至能從他狹長的眼裡看見自己的倒影。大概是男人的眼神太直接了，韓勝宇有些不好意思撇過頭，不想和他對視，而他移開視線時李鎭赫才反應過來，他趕緊把他失而復得的寶貝抱得更緊，用毛絨絨腦袋蹭了蹭韓勝宇的肩窩，語氣止不住的開心，「哥、那麼，親一下可以嗎？是可以的吧？」

「不行、這當然不行──」  
「唉唷哥，先讓我親一次就好，哥？勝宇哥？」  
「不、不行──唔…」  
「哥你最好了，我果然最愛勝宇哥了！」  
「……」

BONUS+  
半夜睡得迷迷糊糊之際的曹承衍收到來自在隔壁房間裡遲遲等不到韓勝宇回來的崔秉燦的訊息

承衍哥，我明天是不是要跟你睡了啊？勝宇哥下一本小說該不會寫言情狗血劇吧？

曹承衍揉著眼睛回覆。

後面那個問題我不知道，也有可能是原創耽美──霸道狼狗愛上我什麼的──不過前面那個問題是百分百肯定的。

-END.


End file.
